Kiss And Run (FrUk oneshot)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: When a man looses his money, he'll do anything to get more. So when Arthur finds himself in those shoes, what will he do? Clearly do something for Francis, knowing he wouldn't stop him. Humor for reasons, mainly for the plot line.


Author's Commentary: So i have a problem with all of these FrUk oneshots, but it's just so good of a ship

Warning(s): Make out session, grinding, and a very funny plot twist

Ship(s): FrUk

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the rights for this wonderfully gay show

Arthur tapped his foot slightly on the ground waiting for the lunch break at the meeting he was in. 'Only five more minutes.' He thought to himself looking at his silver watch letting out a sigh. He picked up his pen and began to doodle in the margan on the paper that was in front of him on the dark oak wood table.

Across the room there was a certain blonde who was staring at the englishman. When they weren't fighting, Francis often found himself thinking about Arthur (from fighting him to 'other' stuff). Yes, the frenchman was in love with Arthur but never admitted it to his face. Francis wasn't paying attention and had basically zoned out to his 'wonderland,' but was pulled out by the sound of chairs scorching against the red oak floor, meaning the lunch break had started.

"Alright time for lunch." Arthur muttered to himself standing up and slipping the papers into his folder. He put his hand into his pants pocket looking for his wallet, only to not have it. He frantically searched his other pockets, with no luck. Then it hit him, he didn't have it. Arthur looked at his watch once again, he wouldn't have enough time to go back to his apartment, grab his wallet, come back and buy lunch. Being the english gentleman he is, he wouldn't ask for money.

Arthur looked around the room frantically, trying to see someone who he could trust that would give him money. Most of the people in the meeting hall already went to the lunchroom having not that many people left in the hall.

"I could just not eat." Arthur muttered sitting back down in his chair. He ruled that option out, the meeting would last for another two hours and he skipped out on breakfast for if he ate he would have been late. He sighed once again, unsure of how to act in this situation. Arthur's stomach growled as he rested his forehead on the table with a grunt.

He was one of the few people left in the hall and wasn't that proud of it. There was a sound of a chair being pushed back followed by the clacking of dress shoes against the floor. Arthur lifted his head so his chin was resting on the table so he could look at whoever was leaving to get lunch.

The long haired frenchman was humming to himself as he straightened his plum colored dress shirt that was under his tan over coat. How could Arthur have been so blind? Francis was the answer to his problems. He always had high quality clothes so he must have had some extra money to spend. Francis pulled out his wallet from his black dress pants and got out a twenty dollar bill, then put it back in his pocket.

Arthur slightly smiled at his idea and stood up, then walked over to Francis. The frenchman was almost at the door when Arthur stepped in front of him still with a smirk on his face. Francis slightly jumped at the sudden appearance of Arthur looked at him with his sapphire blue eyes.

"Bonjour Arthur!" Francis said with a wide smile having a slight blush dust across his face. Arthur nodded as if he was saying hello, his own smile growing slightly wider at the frenchman in front of him. Francis tried to step around the brit to get to the lunchroom but Arthur just moved in front of him once again, blocking his path to the door.

"Could you move s'il vous plaît?" Francis said standing on his tippy toes, and looking over Arthur's head at the doorway. Arthur shook his head in disagreement still smiling at him causing Francis to arch a brow.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Arthur said closing his emerald green eyes and running a hand through his shaggy blond hair. That raised Francis' confusion even more than before. Considering the fact Arthur was trying to pick a verbal fight with him, really surprised him. Along with the fact his face was six inches away from him.

"And why is that?" Francis asked only to be spun around and pinned against the wall. Francis gasped slightly and opened his mouth to say something but Arthur crashed his lips into the long haired blond, feeling his stubble against his chin.

Francis had his eyes widen at the actions of the other but let it happen. The frenchman was having one of his fantasies come true, the man he loved was kissing him. Francis kissed back closing his eyes and smiling into the kiss. Arthur licked the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Francis gladly gave. Francis let out a moan into the kiss making Arthur blush slightly.

Arthur pulled away to catch his breath looking at the smiling frenchman. Little did Francis know, that was what Arthur wanted to do more than anything. Arthur pressed another kiss to his lips, slowly grinding against him causing the other to moan once more. Francis ran his hands down the other's back then back up again. Arthur kept grinding against him, still smiling.

Arthur stopped his movements and pinned one of Francis' arm to the wall then ran his hand down the frenchman's right side, resting his hand on his hip. Francis was amazed at what the brit could do. Let alone the fact he was doing it. Arthur pulled away once again to breath along with the long haired blond. Francis was panting with hazy eyes and was looking straight into the brits emerald green eyes.

They both had a major blush on their face as Arthur licked his lips. He began to kiss Francis' neck, unbuttoning the first three buttons on his dress shirt. Francis rested his head against the cream colored wall letting out another moan. Arthur completely forgot what he was going to do, for he was caught up in the moment himself. He didn't want this moment to end. But he was on a mission.

Arthur moved his hand up and down the other's side, still kissing his neck, and drinking in the moans of the French. The brit slipped his hand into Francis' pocket and grabbed hold of his wallet. Arthur pulled it out slowly as he bit down onto the other's neck, then licking it in a silent apology. The englishman pulled away and took a step back with a smirk on his face. Francis looked at him, wondering why he stopped. Arthur held up the dark brown wallet and winked causing the frenchman to gasp.

"Arthur you voleur!" Francis yelled buttoning his shirt up. Arthur let out a laugh as he dodged the arm that was trying to grab the wallet. The englishman took another step back still laughing.

"Sorry, but I've got to eat too! We can try that again sometime tho." Arthur said with a wink causing the frenchman to blush slightly and thinking of what they would do. Francis was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the doors being opened and dress shoes clicking down the hallway as Arthur sprinted out of the room, with Francis' wallet in hand and a smile on his face.

"I was hoping you would say that." Francis smiled softly taking a seat in his chair and resting his hand on his chin that was covered by the stubble of a beard.

Author's Commentary: There needs to be more oneshots where Arthur is the seme (top or dominant one). Anyways I loved this ending, maybe I'll continue this with what Arthur promised ;)

Translation Notes (correct me if it's not right):

Bonjour= Hello

s'il vous plaît= please?

voleur= thief/robber


End file.
